marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrew Strucker
Andrew "Andy" Strucker is a mutant who possesses telekinetic powers which are fueled by his emotions. Andy is also the son of Reed Strucker and Caitlin Strucker, the younger brother of Lauren Strucker, a member of the Hellfire Club and a former member of the Mutant Underground. Biography ''The Gifted "eXposed" At his High School, Andy Strucker waited in the hallway as his parents sat in the principal's office, demanding that the school take action to prevent their son, Andy from future bullying incidents, as it was affecting his academic performance as well as communication between him and his parents. Once home, he sat at the dinner table with his mother, Caitilin, and his sister. His father couldn't make it to dinner because he was called in to interview a suspect at the Garland Detention Center. Caitlin asked Andy how his day was at school, to which he talked about a debate they had in social studies class about the law they wanted to enforce to test people with the X-gene and monitor them. He mentioned someone in the class who freaked out, Andy's guess was that his cousin was a "mutie". Lauren mentioned how racist that sounded, as "mutie" is a derogatory term for referring to mutants. They got into an argument before their mother stopped it. Andy later sneaked out of the house, telling his mother he was going to bed, and attended a high school dance with his sister. At the dance Lauren and Andy separated and Andy was cornered and dragged to the locker room by his bullies. They proceeded to mock Andy for telling his parents about them and spray him with hot water from the locker room faucets. In this moment of panic, anger and danger Andy's X-Gene awakened with incredibly destructive results. Unleashing his mutant ability, Andy began to shake the entire school and slam his tormentors into the locker room walls without touching them. Unable to control his emotions and powers, the continued destruction nearly tore down the school gym until Lauren rushed into the locker room and calmed Andy enough to stop his enraged fit. Lauren and Andy quickly exited the school and ran home. Once home Andy and Lauren told their mother what happened. In disbelief, their mother asked how this could happen. Lauren quickly came to Andy's defense saying this was beyond Andy's control as the X-Gene was triggered in moments of stress or danger and she knew this because she herself is a mutant and had been hiding her abilities for three years now. She first manifested her powers when she saved the family from a near-fatal car accident. Caitlin assured her children that her and their father were not against mutants right before Sentinel Services knocked on the door. Agent Jace Turner and Agent Weeks of the Sentinel Services were on the other side of the door, as Agent Turner explained that he was there to take Andy and Lauren into custody, recalling the recent news story of two mutants who committed an act of "terrorism" at the local high school, leaving the gymnasium destroyed. After Caitlin refused to let them in, they forced their way in, knocking Caitlin down. Andy began to shake the house as he angrily told the agents to leave their home. Agent Turner tried to calm him down, but when the shaking escalated, they pulled out their guns, ready to forcefully take them away. Lauren created force fields, trapping the agents, giving the Struckers enough time to run to their family van. As they attempted to flee with the van, the agents surrounded them. Andy tried to use his powers but couldn't control them. Lauren created a force field between the van and the agents and the family escaped. Later when their father Reed Strucker met up with them at a diner, he told the family that sentinel services was a federal agency with little oversight that had "disappeared" mutant suspects in the past and he would not allow that to happen to his children. At the , Andy and Lauren discussed their powers and Andy's frustration with his inability to control them. Lauren told Andy that with time he will learn to control them and demonstrated her ability by knocking popcorn loose from a vending machine and encouraging Andy to do the same. When he attempted this, initially having some control, his power escalated when his emotions from the incident at the dance took over, resulting in the machine being destroyed Meeting with Eclispe from the Mutant Underground at an abandoned warehouse facility, the Struckers prepared to flee to Mexico, where Eclipse explained he knew people down by the border with a specific set of skills, that'd allow them to get people under, over, or even through the wall. Once that was done, they'd get them new IDs. However, their plan to escape never initiated, as they were surrounded by Sentinel Services. Luckily, Thunderbird and Blink came to their rescue and the family fled through a warehouse, as Sentinel Services unleashed their mutant-hunting robots, the Sentinels . The group was cornered, so Blink was instructed to create a portal to the Mutant Underground HQ which she would not be able to keep open for long. The group made it through, except Andy and Reed. Reed was waiting for Andy, who was finally able to focus his powers and tear apart the sentinels. After he'd torn them apart, Andy joined the rest on the other side. Ready to follow after Andy, Reed made a move to go through the portal, but never made it through, as he was shot the back, and Blink unable to hold the portal open for much longer, had to close it. Reed was left for capture on the other side. "rX" Andy and along with his mother and sister are in a panic about Reed, and urge a weakened Blink to go back for him. Thunderbird however says that returning would be a bad idea and he and Eclipse are more concerned with Blink's health at the moment, as she is exhausted and continues to pass out. As Blink is going into shock, which affects her abilities she begins opening portals. One opens to a road and a truck careens into it and is sliced in half as the portal closes and the back end flies into the bank hideout. Nearly killing Caitlin. Moving Blink to a table she has another attack and opens a portal to the same road. A man pulls a shotgun and points it through the portal however Lauren uses her powers to collapse the portal. They quickly then come up with a plan to take Caitlin to retrieve the medicine to help Blink and to leave Lauren behind to close any more portals that open up. While they wait Thunderbird tells Lauren and Andy about Blink and how she was forced to use her powers to steal food because she cpull not pass for human and as a result could not get a job. Blink suddenly has another attack and the portal to the road opens again, this time with an entire team of police looking through. Lauren is able to close the portal but it takes significantly longer as Thunderbird listens to the police using his heightened senses. As Blink is getting worse she once again opens another portal. Lauren tries to close it like before but is unable too. A SWAT team officer walks through the portal but Thunderbird uses his mutant strength to take him, out and toss hI’m back through the portal. Andy then also uses his power to knock down all the SWAT team members but still not able to control his powers also knocks over the other mutants including the table Blink was on. Blink hits her head and goes near unconscious and as a result several portals open at the same time causing utter chaos through the HQ. Caitlin and Eclispe however return in time and Caitlin is able to administer the medicine which finally allows Blink to close all the portals and keeping the Underground safe from detection. Later Caitlin assures Andy and Lauren that they will bring their father home. "eXodus" Andy and Lauren were keeping themselves entertained by playing monopoly but soon got into an argument as Lauren did not want Andy to take the shoe piece; the piece their father always chose. Later at night Caitlin woke Andy and Lauren to tell them that she's going to their Uncle Danny's house. The kids however insisted on going with her to protect her if something happened. While walking Lauren pointed out to Caitlin that they were eventually going to get recognized and spotted if they continued walking on foot. However, Caitlin pointed out she had no money as to procure them a ride and that their accounts were probably frozen as well. Andy then suggested he use his powers to rob a bank claiming that they should not have to hold back if humans weren't willing to much to Lauren and Caitlin's protest. Andy then used his powers to destroy parking meters allowing them to collect enough money to get a cab. Arriving at the Danny's house the trio were greeted warmly by Danny. While the kids talked about their adventures with Danny's son and their cousin Scott Caitlin asked for assistance with tracking down Reed which Daniel refused to give not wanting to put his own family at risk. Andy played video games with Scott While Lauren used a tablet. However Scott was more interested in seeing Andy's powers. As Lauren was startled to see that some kids had vandalized their old house with anti-mutant graffiti Andy got upset upon realizing the one in the photo was an old friend of his causing Andy to get angry and his powers flare up for a moment, damaging one of Scott's trophies. The next day Andy, Lauren, and Caitlin are located by John and Marcos. However before they can leave an angry, armed mob formed outside of Danny's home due to Scott having texted a picture of the trophy Andy damaged with his powers to a friend and the word spread. They all argued about how to handle the situation until Danny decided to go outside by himself. Danny argued with the ringleader and tried to convince them to disperse, but the mob was determined to search the house attacking Danny in the process. Andy in a rage blew off the door with his powers demanding in anger that they leave them all alone. The ringleader, Chuck, picked up his gun to shoot Andy but Thunderbird pulled Andy back while Eclipse heated up the gun disabling Chuck. They then all moved towards their SUV and drove off, but the mob jumped in their vehicles and pursued. As the mob opened fire on the SUV. John called ahead to the hideout to let Dreamer and Sage know what was happening and to prepare to help somehow. Fortunately Blink was able to open a portal large enough for them to drive through and escape without leading the mob back to Headquarters. eXit strategy Andy sat alongside his sister and mother as the Underground discussed a plan to save Lorna and his father. They were being held in a cell at the Sentinel Services regional Headquarters and were soon to be relocated to an ultra secure facility, which the Underground didn’t have much insight on beyond the fact that the people who go there, did not come back, thus forcing their hand in attacking the Sentinel Services transport head on. However Many were reluctant in volunteering to help, Sage included as they had lost 6 people the last time they went up against Sentinel Services directly and this time around it was a prison they were attempting to infiltrate, whose systems had been improved. Extrapolating from other attacks, Sage concluded the Underground had an 86.5% chance of failure. Marcos however pointed out that if they did nothing, then there's was a 100% chance of never seeing Reed or Lorna again. Caitlin pleaded with the Underground for help and Marcos reminded them how Lorna has risked her life for everyone in the room. With that, he asked for a show of hands from those willing to save Lorna. Unfortunately, Sonya, Clarice, and Harry were the only ones willing to help. Afterward, Andy's concern for his father then grew. Lauren however was convinced that they would find a way to save their father, as was Caitlin, who told Andy that they could not afford to think negative telling them that sometimes when taking risks, you had to hope for the best. The next day, after Lauren learned that there was a convoy of military vehicles taking her father and Lorna to a military airport and was able to overhear the teams plan on intercepting the convoy in a warehouse district by stopping the transport bus, she went to Andy who was listening to music as they had too work together in finding a way to stop the bus without arousing suspicion. Lauren asked if he cpull destroy a truck wheel like he did the parking meter. Andy however clarifies that his original intent on was to only destroy one with the other several having been an accident. Andy told his sister that he lacked precise control over his abilities, meaning he would be risking tearing the entire truck apart with their father in it. With this Lauren suggested that they use her abilities to focus Andy's telling him to focus on a nearby lamppost. As he started to tear it apart, Lauren used her shields to focus his destructive telekinetic fields, thus resulting in a more precise attack, causing the light to burst. Andy and Lauren later demonstrated their new found ability on the tire of an old and abandoned cab for their mother and John. John was impressed and he asked if they were capable of doing it from a longer range. Which they were. Giving them the added advantage that no one would see where it came from. However, Caitlin was against using her children as child soldiers to attack a convoy. Lauren pleaded with their mother reminding her that it was she who told them sometimes they had to take risks and that they wanted and were ready to fight, no matter what, even if it meant facing trained men with guns and as it was Caitlin who had always told them that there were things worth fighting for questioned if what her mother said was all just talk. Their mother while she is still hesitant, agreed to allow them to stop the transport bus, but only if John could guarantee her that Andy and Lauren would not be in harms way. Thus the next day, on one of the rooftops of the warehouse district, Andy, Lauren and Caitlin got into position while awaiting the convoy's arrival. When Andy mentioned how strangely quiet it was, Lauren remembered that it was Sunday, which was the same day of the football team's fundraiser breakfast, which she was supposed to make corn muffins for. At that moment the convoy arrived and Andy and Lauren prepared to combine powers to disengage the transport bus, however, Andy failed to come through on his end. Figuring motivating him through anger would work, so Lauren blamed Andy for ruining their lives, antagonizing him even further by claiming the bullies who tormented him were right about him and challenged Andy to prove them wrong. Allowing his rage to fuel his power, Andy and Lauren were able to attack the tire of the transport bus and successfully bring it to an abrupt stop. Lauren apologized for insulting him, adding that he was better when he is angry. Having fulfilled their end of the mission, Andy, Lauren and Caitlin prepared to leave the area. They then however heard gunshots firing all around the warehouse district as they headed back towards their SUV. However, upon approaching the vehicle, they discovered a Sentinel Services agent examining the SUV. Caitlin approached the agent from behind and injected him with an unknown substance that immediately rendered him unconscious. Handing Lauren the keys Caitlin told her and Andy to take the car and go without her. With their mother revealing that she was going after their father alone, because she did not want to risk losing the two of them as well. While protestant Andy and Lauren got in the car and parted ways with their mother after sharing a hug. They then head back to Headquarters. "boXed in" ''To be added "got your siX" To be added "eXtreme measures" To be added "threat of eXtinction" To be added "outfoX" To be added "eXploited" To be added "3 X 1" To be added "eXtraction" To be added "X-roads" To be added "eMergence" To be added Character traits Prior to him discovering that was a mutant, Andy was a normal teenager, as he loved playing video games with his cousin and doing youthful activities. Due to a history of him being bullied for no apparent reason, Andy became withdrawn and sullen, though he has exhibited a sarcastic sense of humor. Andy is quiet, sensitive, and compared to his sister Lauren, a bit of a loner and outcast. However, he does seem to have a good if bickering relationship with his sister, Lauren, but he was not very close his father, Reed, before the start of him getting bullied. Andy also has a lot of pent up anger which usually causes him to lash out with his powers. After becoming a fugitive of Sentinel Services, Andy has started displaying a great degree of sarcasm with how to handle situations as well as a fiery and heated temper when they run into humans (non-mutants) that don't hide their hate of mutants. He has stated that it feels good when he uses his power to rip stuff apart and will use his power to intimidate anyone who gets on his bad side. Unlike his mother Caitlin and older sister Lauren at first, Andy has accepted the fact that his life can never return back to the way it was; as any chance of him having a normal life was destroyed the moment he was outed as a mutant. After his time at Trask Industries and witnessing the death of Sonya Simonson, Andy has started going down a dark path and started having darker thoughts in using his powers against those that wish to harm his family and friends. It has also made him spiral to wanting to take harder and more aggressive action against the Sentinel Services and anti-mutant supporters. Ultimately, Andy's desires led him to pursue joining the Hellfire Club as he felt that the Mutant Underground wouldn't do what was needed to stop those that wanted to destroy them. Andy has also started developing a hatred towards humans who have abused or oppressed his kind; despite this, he does not hate all humans in general. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' Andy is an extremely powerful mutant who possesses powerful telekinetic powers. **'Telekinesis:' Andy can telekinetically move objects or other individuals without physically touching them; for example, when his powers first manifested, he (unintentionally) send a huge shockwave throughout his entire high school that nearly brought down the entire building, he can even tear apart Sentinel robots relatively easily, something that most mutants have difficulty doing; the more Andy gives into his emotions, the stronger his powers become. ***'Combined Force:' A powerful force of incredible strength. When Andy hold hands with his sister, they are capable of producing and incredibly strong and destructive blast of light. According to Lauren and Andy themselves, they become a single collective entity. They feel everything around them, especially when inside buildings. They combine Andy's telekinesis and Lauren's force fields and produce a force they describe as being able "to do anything they want". Whatever they feel, they can destroy. Weaknesses *'Emotional State:' If Andy becomes too angry or scared, he will temporarily lose control of his powers; as he could unintentionally hurt or kill someone. Relationships *Reed Strucker - Father. *Caitlin Strucker - Mother. *Lauren Strucker - Older sister. Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (1 TV series) **''The Gifted'' - Percy Hynes White ***Season One ****"eXposed" (First appearance) ****"rX" ****"eXodus" ****"eXit strategy" ****"boXed in" ****"got your siX" ****"eXtreme measures" ****"threat of eXtinction" ****"outfoX" ****"eXploited" ****"3 X 1" ****"eXtraction" ****"X-roads" ***Season Two ****"eMergence" Trivia *Andrew and his sister Lauren are heavily inspired by the Fenris Twins who in the comics are the mutant children of HYDRA leader Baron Von Strucker. Gallery ''The Gifted'' To be added Promotion, Filming and Concept Art The Gifted Andy Strucker character poster.jpg 7FFC5FE3-B833-46E7-8640-30C0D2AE95D4.jpeg S2-Mutant-Vision-Poster-Lauren-Andy.jpg Videos Mutant Case Files Andy Strucker Season 1 THE GIFTED Category:The Gifted characters Category:Created characters Category:Mutant Underground members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Students Category:Heroes Category:Teenage heroes Category:Mutants Category:Class 5 mutants Category:Characters with Telekinesis Category:Earth-10005